The Origins of Aurora Rosella Xavier
by Arizona Blackheart
Summary: Aurora Rosella Xavier is the daughter of Charles and Moira Xavier. As a baby, Rory was almost attacked by her father. She is sent to live with Scott and Jean Summers. Join Aurora as she goes on an adventure of love, war, and a few other things as she tries to find her real family.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material that go in this story, just my own character Aurora Rosella Xavier.**

_**The Origins of Aurora Rosella Xavier**_

_**Chapter one **_

_**Hello and Good-Bye**_

Charles Xavier was waiting anxiously outside the delivery room. Xavier was nervous because Moira, his wife, was in labor. My name, is Scott Summers. I am known as Cyclops when I'm with the X-men. Xavier asked me to come for anxiety relief. He was pretty nervous of being a father. I didn't blame him, I'd be nervous to if it were me. Hearing Moira's screams of pain even made _me _apprehensive. So, I started to talk about the dance we had for Moira's shower."Remember when Logan fell face first into the punch bowl?" I asked, while laughing in my mirth. Professor X chuckled, "Yes Scott," he said, "I remember pretty well." Carlisle Cullen, a friend of Xavier's said, "Come on in." Xavier told me to flag Gambit down so he could see too.

I waited for Gambit to come down the hall. When he did, I flagged him over. "She's born," Gambit asked me. "Yep," I said. Gambit and I followed Xavier in, and came to Moira's bedside."Hey boys," she said, in a whisper. Gambit and I took turns hugging Moira hello. Xavier held Moira's hand and smiled. Carlisle congratulated Moira, and Esme walked in with a little pink blanket. "Oh my God," Moira cried, "is that my baby?" Esme smiled and nodded, "yes it is," she said. Esme handed the baby to Moira, and a friend of Moira's walked in, Rouge. Rogue slid in, passed Gambit, and went over to Moira. "Congrats bestie," Rogue sang.

"What are you gonna name her?" Gambit asked. Moira thought, then looked at Professor X. "What about Aurora?" I asked. Everyone looked at me. "Well," I said, "look at her hair." Xavier saw that the baby's hair was as blonde as the sun. "Aurora is perfect," Moira said. Rogue looked at little Aurora, "Rosella would make a fine middle name," she said. Moira cried with tears of joy, "Aurora Rosella Xavier," she cried, "welcome to the world." Storm, Jean, Beast, Logan, and Morph all came in. Jean cruised up to me, "Hey Scottie," she said. I smiled and said hi. Storm walked over to Moira, "Congratulations sissy," she said, proudly.

Moira hugged her, "Thanks Stormy," she said. Storm picked Aurora up," Hello Aurora," she said, "I'm your Aunt Storm." Storm was Moira's older sister. Xavier asked Carlisle for two sets of birth records. Carlisle nodded and gave them to Xavier. "I wonder what powers she'll have," Beast said. Carlisle decided to draw some blood to find out, but noticed something... odd. Rora now looked six weeks old. Carlisle drew her blood really quick. Professor X looked _right_ _up. _Moira saw his eyes and got _real _scared. Xavier's eyes were bloodshot red. "Carlisle," I called, "come here!" Carlisle came running in, grabbed Rory from Moira, and thrust her into my chest.

Carlisle held Xavier to his chair, and commanded that the other X-men and I to take Aurora away. Storm snatched Aurora up, "Moira," she said, bringing Rory to her. Moira kissed Aurora's forehead, and said good-bye. Logan, Storm, Beast, Jean, Gambit, Rogue, and I decided to take Aurora to my place. "She'll be safe with me and Jean," I said. Aurora now needed another name. If Magneto found out about her; Who knows what he'd do? "Any ideas," I asked, looking at everyone for a _temporary _name. "What about Roxanne?" Rogue said. I then came up with a plan. "Jean," I said, "get my car." Jean nodded and dashed off. "Hank," I said, Hank is Beast's actual name, "Find a car seat for Rora."

Beast saluted and bolted off. "Logan, the empty birth records," I directed. Logan handed the papers to me. Jean brought my car to the front of the hospital and then Hank put the seat in. Handing Aurora to Storm, I said, "Put her in the car." Storm and Rogue did just that. "What's your idea Scott?" Rogue asked, while fastening the bottom part of the car seat belt. "Well," I said, while filling out the papers, "I thought since she can't go back with Moira and Xavier for a while, Jean and I could take her in." The others thought that was a fine idea. I also realized in case of something, we'd have to send her away again. So I decided to introduce Aurora to a friend of _mine._

His name is Sig, he lived in a totally different dimension. I got into the car, Jean got in on the passenger side. "Be back in a few," I said. I then zoomed through a portal, winding up in Precursia. I got out of the car when we came to Haven Saloon, "wait here." I told Jean. I walked in, '_Sig has gotta be in here somewhere,_' I thought. I then came up to a heavily muscled man, "excuse me," I said, "I'm looking for Sig." I adjusted my baseball cap so that no one saw the glasses I was wearing. The man turned to face me, "_I _am Sig," he said, "who are you?" I adjusted my cap some more, "A friend of yours," I said, hoping he got the hint. But he didn't... of course. I removed my baseball cap thoroughly, "'Sup man," I said.

"Scott," Sig laughed, "haven't seen you in years." I laughed with him and we hugged and patted each others' backs. "Come," he said, "have a drink." "Actually," I said, "I need your help." Sig turned around, _'Scott asking for _my_ help,' _he thought to himself, _'this is new.' _"Sure pal," Sig said, bewildered, "what do ya need?" I looked around, making sure no one was looking. "Come with me," I said, so only he could hear. Sig nodded and followed me out. Once we were outside, I looked at the car. I nodded to Jean, who got out and pulled a now 18 month looking Aurora out of her car seat. "Cute," Sig said, once Jean brought Rora over. "Yeah she's cute," I said, "but she was born _today_ Sig." Sig only laughed, but I said, "the daughter of Charles Xavier was born today. _This _is _her."_ Sig stopped laughing and _really _looked Rory over.

"She really is...," Sig said, and I nodded. Aurora cooed and we all smiled. "What's her name," Sig asked. "Aurora," Jean said, "Aurora Rosella Xavier." "What can I do to help," Sig asked. I told him if something were to come up wile she was living with Jean and I, he was to take her in and keep her until further notice. "Will do," Sig said, "can't have little wonder her get hurt." Aurora hiccuped, "Oh!," Jean said, "listen to that." Jean turned Aurora around and patted her back. I smiled, then told Sig, "If she is to live with you, _do not _let her out of your sight. Not even for a second." Sig nodded and headed back for the bar. "Let's go," I said, escorting Jean back to the car.

When we got back, Aurora was asleep in Jean's arms. Jean lad Aurora on our bed. "What is going on with her?" Jean asked. I shook my head, "I don't know." I was hoping this was normal, and nothing bad. "Where are we going to put Aurora down at?" Jean asked. I looked around and noticed that Storm and the others had put a crib in here. Jean saw the crib and put Rora in it. Soon, Jean and I fell asleep too. Now, Rora would be safe. At least we hope she will.


	2. Living With Scott (Gambit's POV)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or X-men. Marvel Universe does. Naughty Dog owns Jak and Daxter. I only own my character Aurora Rosella Xavier.**

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Living With Scott (Gambit's POV)**_

While petite was living with Scott, some powers showed up. She could fly, run fast, and control the elements. She almost set Scott's house on fire... twice. She also now looks about two; When she woke up this morning she looked about one. I called Carlisle and he said he had an answer. "She's a dhampir," Carlisle said, "the child of a human and a vampire." Well, that sure made sense. Scott took the phone from me, "she also keeps drinking blood," he said. Carlisle said that was totally normal. Rory's diet, since she was part human and part vampire, would be blood and/or human food. "She can survive on either." he said. After Scott hung up, we all had to go to work.

Logan stayed behind to babysit. Scott, Jean, Hank, and I were all teachers at the X-school. Scott taught math, I taught French, Jean taught history, Hank taught chemistry, and Storm taught German. Logan looked at little Rora. "Alright kiddo," he said, "what'cha wanna do?" Aurora thought for a minute. Then she looked at Logan for options. "Well," he said, "let's see. We can color, read, um... practice your powers, go to the park..." Rory's cerulean blue eyes lit up at the idea of the park. "Park it is," Logan said, grabbing his coat and getting Rory dressed. "Alright let's go," Logan said. Rory skipped right on out the door with Logan close behind.

After we all got home, Logan and Petite weren't there. Scott decided to call ol' Logan just to see where he and Petite were. "Relax," Logan laughed, "I just took her to the park." "Just keep your eyes on her," Scott said. Logan sighed, "I will Laser Freak. Jeez, don't get the reds in an uproar." Just before Scott hung up, Rory screamed in the background. "What was that?!" Scott screamed in fright. The way she screamed didn't mean good. "Magneto's here," Logan said, "Roxy, get back!" he commanded her. "Hang on Lo," Scott said, "we're on our way." We ran all the way to the park and met up with Logan and Roxanne (Aurora).

"Roxanne," I said, "come 'ere Petite." Little bit came rushing over and leaped into my arms. "Uncle Gambit," she cried. "Storm," Scott commanded, "You and Gambit get Aurora outta here! NOW!" We all looked at him, startled, he said Roxy's real name. "Gambit," Storm shouted, "Let's go!" I knew now was no time to screw around. We ran all the way to Storm's place. And Rogue just so happened to be there. "Hey Storm, Gambit. What's up?" she said. She then saw little Rory, "Hey baby girl!" She scooped Rory up and started talking to her. "Mag's after her," Storm said. Rogue set Rora on the ground, "What," she inquired, "Magneto's what?!"

Soon, Sabretooth came in, "Oh no," Storm moaned, "more trouble." I pushed Rory behind me, not hard but to tell her to get back. "Stay back Petite," I said to her. She hid behind me and clung to my jacket. "Poor thing's scared to death." Rogue said, realizing the sheer fear on Rory's face. "Okay," Sabertooth said, cracking his knuckles, "who to take out first." Morph suddenly came into view. "How about me?!" he cried, tackling Sabretooth to the ground. Rogue tapped my shoulder, "Take her Gambit. Take Rora somewhere safe." she commanded. I nodded and grabbed Aurora. Hoping we could get past the others and out the front door.

I thought taking her to my place would be safest, but it was on the "No Mutant" side of town. If I couldn't take her there, where could I take her? Suddenly, someone called out to me. It was a feminine voice and was rather urgent. "Gambit," the voice called, "is that you?" I think that voice belonged to one of the Cullen girls. It couldn't have been Esme. Her voice was a little more calm. So, it had to have been Rosalie or Alice. "Yeah," I shouted back, "Rose?" "No," The voice called again, "it's Alice." I could tell she brought Jasper too. His curly hair was rather distinct. Alice and Jaz met up with Aurora and I in front of Salem Hospital. "I saw this coming," Alice said, "all of it."

"Take her away," I said, "I'll be by to get her later." Alice told Jasper to take Aurora home with him; she was going to help us. Jasper nodded and ran off, with little bit in hand. After Magneto and his henchmen have been dealt with, I went by Carlisle's house to get Rory. She was drinking blood from Emmett's wrist. "What," he said, noticing the disgust on my face, "she needed it." "Whatever," I said, "I need to get her back to Scott." The very instant I said Scott's name, Aurora leaped of the couch and into my arms. "Let's go, Petite," I said, carrying her out to the jet. Emmett said that he and Edward might as well come too. In case we ran into Magneto again.

In the jet, Rory was now drinking from Edward's wrist. I tried not to let the disgust show, but that didn't work too well. Anyway, we got back to see the following in the living room; Scott, Logan, Rogue, Storm, Jean and Hank. Not counting me, there were five in the room. Plus me would be six; who was missing? You guessed it, Morph was missing. Hank got off the phone with Xavier and said, "Morph's gone_,_ he isn't coming back." "Surely he just quit," Logan said, worriedly. "I'm sorry Logan," Hank said, "but no. Morph's _gone. _Meaning, he's _dead_." Logan stood up and hit the wall. Rory, who didn't know what was going on, said, "put me down. Now." She was looking right at me when she said this. "I mean it," she said, pointing sharply at the ground like she _really_ meant it.

I put her down and was a little wide-eyed. I didn't expect her to get sassy. She slowly approached Logan, as though she were approaching an injured animal. "You okay, Uncle Logan?" she asked, sweetly. Logan had to smile. Who could be upset with that sweet little girl around? "Well kid," he said, sitting in Scott's leather recliner and placing her in his lap, "my friend Morph's dead." "What's that mean," she asked. "It means he's no longer on this Earth." "He's with God," she asked, in a small voice. She loved Morph like a big brother Rory did. I was surprised that she wasn't crying. "Yeah," Logan said, "Morph's with God now."

Rory wound her little arms around Logan's neck in a little-bitty hug. Logan pulled a little pink bag from behind the recliner, "I got somethin' for ya kiddo," Logan said, pulling a bag from behind the recliner. Rogue put a little tiara on Rory's head that said 'Birthday Girl' on it. "Happy Birthday, Rora." Logan said, now forgetting all about Morph. Rory pulled a fluffy teddy bear out of the bag. She hugged it tightly, and named him Mr. Miggins. Logan chuckled softly. Rogue was next, she placed a little wrapped box in Rora's lap. "Sweet," Rora cried, "Blue heels!" Scott then placed a bigger wrapped box in front of her. "From me and Jean," he said.

Aurora ripped the paper off and squealed. "A dress!" she squeaked. We all laughed and then Storm handed her a small black box. "This was mine," she said, "Go ahead, open it." Aurora opened the little box, and just stared. "What is it?" she asked. "A necklace silly," Storm said. "Ah," said Rora, as she put it on. Hank had two in hand. "Here, this one's mine," he said, handing Aurora a box with red wrapping paper. "A sketch book," she said once she had opened it, "cool." He smiled, then handed her the one with yellow paper. "This one was Morph's," he told her. Rory ripped off the paper and smiled.

Morph had gotten her an MP3 player. "Sweet," Aurora said with a smile. I then stepped forward, holding a journal behind my back. "Well," I said, "I didn't have time to wrap it... but..." I handed it to Rora, "joyeux anniversaire Petite." She only looked at me, I remembered she didn't understand French. "It means Happy Birthday little one." I said. After we had cake and ice cream, Aurora fell asleep in Logan's lap. Logan asked Hank to take little bit up to bed. Hank nodded and carried her upstairs. After he came back down, we started to talk. "Now what," Scott asked, "where can we send her now?"

"She's not safe here." Rogue said. "Petite will have to transfer elsewhere again." I moaned with frustration. Hank started to pace around the room and Ororo (Storm) went upstairs to check on Rorzo. The rest of us tried to figure out another place to send her. And hopefully somewhere Mag won't find her. Storm came back with Aurora on her hip. "Poor thing," she said, "she can't sleep." "Give her here," Logan said, snapping his fingers then waving them in a 'hand her to me' motion. Aurora was placed back in Logan's lap. Logan pulled his jacket from the back of the recliner for Rory to use as a blanket.

Rora laid her sweet head on his chest. Scott tapped his foot, trying to think. Who can we send her with? There has to be somewhere and someone that'd be safe. "Hank, who'd finally stopped pacing, said, "Hmm, how about Carlisle and the others?" We all shook our heads. Yes the Cullens were safe folks, but Magneto would surely find her instantly. Logan then snapped his fingers, "I got it," he said. We all looked at him, hoping his idea was a good one.


End file.
